


What To Do About Christmas?

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [36]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Cute?, Family meeting, Gen, Minor Thanksgiving References, OOC, Seasonal, Short, Talking, Team is family, i dunno, part of The series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Family get together to discuss what to do about the upcoming holiday: Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do About Christmas?

Thanksgiving with everyone had been a madhouse.  
Food had gone flying. Joe lost a little more hair. Len nearly lost his voice again. Barry was running around with his super speed just to keep up. Mick nearly set the house on fire when he tried to deep fry the turkey. Cisco had cried along with LJ at one point. Wentworth tried making all the noise go away by singing louder than all of it. Nora took a nap. Caitlin's cheeks were constantly flustered.   
And Lisa, in her attempt to 'show off' to her boyfriend and 'help out' with making dinner, burnt water.  
"How-?" Len started to ask, but just threw his hands in the air and walked away.

 

SO  
When Christmas rolled around, a family meeting was called to figure out what to do.  
"Three separate celebrations," Len suggests first. "One with Barry and the Wests, One with just us Snarts, and another with Cisco, Caitlin and Mick."  
"That kind of ruins the holiday mood, doesn't it?" Caitlin frowns. "I mean, I understand us three being separate, so maybe two celebrations, but for Barry not to be there seems a little...?"  
"Don't say cold," Cisco sighs. "Say strange."  
"Strange," the scientist repeats.  
"Point taken," Len relents. "One get together with the team family before Christmas, then the biological family gets Christmas day."  
"Who's house would that be in?" Lisa asks, looking away from the baby monitor that was keeping an eye on the sleeping girls. "I know we have things on both sides, but Mini Me handles it better if she wakes up in her own bed."  
Mick grunts in agreement, "LJ doesn't like a lot of change."  
"Which is why none of us will ever get "Part of your World" out of our heads," Cisco shakes his head. "What I would give to be able to re-write memories."  
"Or for her to pick another movie," Lisa nods to her boyfriend.  
"Maybe I'll get you guys a Netflix account and we can start going through movies again," Cisco smiles, suddenly excited. "There's this great TV series about-"  
"Cisco," Joe cuts the genius off. "Maybe you can talk about that later?"  
"Right," the genius shrugs abashed, noticing all the stares he was getting. "Sorry guys."  
"What do you think, Barry?" Len turns the focus to the speedster. "What do you want?"  
"I just want everyone to be happy and healthy," Barry smiles at his partner's eye roll. "Beyond that, I think it's important for the girls and Wentworth to be used to me being around. I want them to know I'm their father and that I care about them."  
"There's no question about that in Wentworth's mind," Caitlin assures the hero. "I see him look at you like you're the greatest thing on earth."  
"He looks at everyone like that," Barry shakes his head.   
"No, Doc's right," Len smirks at his partner's startled expression. "Our boy does like most people, but he definitely loves you, Barry."  
Barry changes colors and Lisa stifles a laugh with a cough.  
Iris decided to put her two cents in, "Dad, Barry and I could stay over at your place Christmas Eve, then be with you all day. It'll feel like we're kids again!" she nudges the still scarlet hero.  
"You two are taking the couch or floor," Joe interjects. "I get the guest bed. Grandfather privileges."  
"So you need it because your old?" Lisa smirks.  
"Watch it, young lady," the detective points a finger at her. "I'm still young enough to take you to task."  
"Lenny!" Lisa turns to her brother. "Pop Pop is threatening me again!"  
"Stop aggravating the old bear and he'll leave you alone," her brother drawls with a smirk.  
"No respect these days," Joe shakes his head. "No respect."

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own: "The Flash" (or its Characters); "Netflix"; "Part of your World" (the song); or a taco truck.


End file.
